


He Just has a Cold Darkened Heart

by Everythinghappensforareason



Series: Slowly Crushing Hearts [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Swearing, it's peter's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythinghappensforareason/pseuds/Everythinghappensforareason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter woke up to find that some pieces of his memory from the day before was apparently missing and that his lost boys were in a panic frenzy because their beloved second in command hadn't come back to camp the night before. </p><p>(You guys know by now that my summaries suck)</p><p>(This takes after part 3 in this series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Just has a Cold Darkened Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry guys for how late this was. I just could not get in the mood to write this. Not one bit, but I finally managed to get this out! Also sorry that this was so short.

 

Peter POV

 

Peter’s eyes snapped opened with realization hitting him. He woke up to find that he was not lying in his worn out, leafy hammock back at the lost boy camp. The only thought that was going through the devil’s head was: _where in the hell am I?_ Thinking it wise to at least try and remember where he was, Peter pushed his elbows up on the bed and for the first time since waking up he took a good look at his surroundings.

The first thing that the King of Neverland notice was that he was lying in a very narrow, worn out bed. The piece of furniture had definitely seen its days. The wooden bed posts were rotting out. Peter brushed his fingers over the once smoothed wood. Now there were scratches and bite marks. The bite marks, probably from animals that somehow managed to burrow their way into the bedroom. His body was covered with extremely soft black…fur? _Ahh yes, bear fur._ The bed sheet was indeed made from the furs of a black bear, a bear that Peter remembers very fondly killing, gutting, and skinning. Oh yes if you haven’t guessed it by now, Peter knew where he was.

His eyes, that were normally full of mischievousness and darkness, turned to look at the walls of the small room. To his right, the dark, dirt brown walls were cluttered with multiple animal heads. A few deer, one bear, and many smaller animals such as foxes and wild turkeys. Peter could remember how each one was killed, when he had done it, and whether or not he was alone during the kill or not. A little smile turned up on his face as a certain animal caught his deep sea green eyes. It was the largest fox mounted up on the tree root wall. Its fur was a vibrant red and it had the darkest amber eyes. This fox was killed by the one person that holds importance in his life. Felix.

Peter quickly pealed his head away from the doe eyed fox. Thinking of the blonde boy would just lead to an ache in his cold, darken heart and a little bit of a problem in the lower regions.

 _Wait. Felix._ Peter’s memories from the previous day came flooding into his head. He was supposed to meet Felix at Hangman’s tree, which would explain why he was now lying down in his bear skin bed in his old room that the leader used to occupy while he and the lost boys were taking residence there. But that still did not explain why he had spent the night.

Peter held his head in his hands as a headache starting to appear. He was so confused. Things that had happened yesterday were a complete blur. It was as though he was suffering from some horrid hangover, but no, Peter knew that he didn’t drink anything. _Fuck, what in the hell happened to me? I am supposed to be in control._

The boy leader was pulled from his thoughts when a soft sigh came from his right side and a warm naked arm draped itself over his chest. Peter’s eyes flashed over to see that someone was lying down next to him. Carefully, with slightly shaking hands, he pulled the bear sheet down a little to reveal who the person was. Peter nearly screamed. _No, no, no, no, no. This cannot be right. I would never bed a fucking girl, let alone goodie toe shoes Wendy bitch._

Panic began to rise in the pit of the stomach and felt as though he was going to throw up. It’s not that he didn’t like Wendy. She was fine, but Peter felt as though he betrayed Felix and he promised himself after the incident with Rufio, that he would never ever have sexual relations with another person. He had sworn to himself, so what in the fuck happened?

“Morning Peter….love.” _Oh god no I cannot go through with this._ His head was pounding, ringing. He felt like his world was crumbling down at the realization was hitting him square in the face. He slept with Wendy fucking Darling. _Holy Shit._  

Before he could say anything that would make him look like a cowardly ruler, Peter got out of bed and searched for his pants and shirt. “Wendy listen, you’re an okay girl and what not, but whatever happened last night was a onetime thing. I really don’t go for well” he made a little hand gesture towards the girl that was looking at him with a shocked expression. “I just prefer men over girls, so yeah onetime thing here.” He turned back around not wanting to look at the girl with pleading eyes.

“But….Peter, I thought it….” Peter whipped around, giving a hand signal for the girl to stop talking. Something was wrong. Now that he was awake, his sensitivities to Neverland came into focus. He could quite literally hear all of his boys crying out in a panic tone. Not the cries that he would normally hear at night. Oh no these were different. They were afraid, scared of something. His eyes met with Wendy. “Listen, something is wrong back at camp, I need to go now, I trust you know the way back.” And just like that Peter Pan vanished from the prying eyes of Wendy Darling.

Some may say that what Peter did was just rude. To leave a girl after they had just had sex. Well, Peter wasn’t a gentleman and Wendy should have known that going into this….or whatever this was.

He materialized right into the heart of the lost boy camp and when he got there, he saw that all hell had broken loose. The boys were in a total frenzy. The little ones were crying more than they do while they slept and the older ones were walking around and chewing on their already short and stubby finger nails. Weapons laid scattered around and the flames from the fire were completely out of control. The flames looked as though they were almost touching the flammable leaves of the Neverland trees.

Peter kept a calm demeanor on the outside, but inside he was raging. _Do I really call these children my boys? God I can’t tolerate a single god damn one._

His eyes scanned the devastated camp, looking for the cold crystallize grey one’s that he loved so much. But, he came across with no grey eyes, only red and puffy ones. It was if on instinct that his feet started to move towards the area that he knew he would find Felix. Across the camp and in a small secluded corner was a large hammock that Felix would sleep in every single night. Peter found it odd that the boy would have slept through something like this, but well he did seem off yesterday, maybe he was catching something.

When Pan reached the small little “cove” that Felix had made for himself, he found the hammock empty. No one laid in the makeshift bed. “H-H-He’s not here Peter. W-we don’t know where Fe-Felix is.”

He took in a deep breath and turned around to face Toodles, one of his lost boys. The brown haired freckled kid looked nervous, worried, scared, and even a bit angry. After taking in the state of the boy, Peter cocked his head a bit and an eyebrow rose. “You don’t know where he is? And what do you mean by that?” He was trying really hard not to yell or come across mad, but hell he was furious. Where in the damn hell was his second in command?

“He never came back from patrolling yesterday Peter. You didn’t either and neither did Wendy. We all got really scared. We thought that you three left us on the island all by ourselves.” Toodles trembled a little bit where he stood a few feet from Peter. Peter could tell that he was nervous because Toodles was rocking a bit back and forth on his heels and that was only something that he did when he was nervous— _and people think I don’t know my boys._

He tried though, Peter tried so fucking hard not to look hurt or angry at the words that had slipped from his lost boy’s mouth, but in the end he had advanced on his boy, wrapping his long slender fingers around the chubby tanned neck. “What do you mean that he never came back last night” he stated with a low dark growl escaping his lips. If anyone was to have seen this scene they would have thought that it looked as though Peter Pan was about to rip out the boy’s throat or even worse, his shadow.

However, before the boy could speak, there came shouts from the lost boys all shouting things out like.

“Felix you’re back!”

“We thought that you left us forever.”

“I nearly died without you putting me to sleep last night.”

“Felix, why didn’t you come home last night?”

Peter’s head shot up to see Felix on the other side of the camp. His boy actually looked happy. He looked like a new person, and Peter would have killed in order to have been the one to make Felix look like that. But, he knew that it wasn’t him who put that rare glowing smile on the blonde’s face. Firstly, he had been with the _darling_ apparently the entire night. Secondly, there stood another figure next to Felix and it wasn’t any of the lost boys either. It was the devilishly handsome pirate clad in black leather. Hook.

His hold on Toodles must had loosened somewhat at seeing Felix because the boy easily twisted out of it in order to run over and practically tackle Felix to the ground making both laugh. Peter however, took his damn good time walking over to his second in command.

His eyes never left Killian’s as he strutted on over. Ever since the incident with Rufio, Peter knew that Killian and Felix had bonded. The two shared a friendship that they thought was kept a secret. But of course he knew. It was his bloody damn island. Peter knew everything that happened around here. _Except that one time you didn’t know about Rufio raping the boy that you love._ His mind told him, but he easily brushed it off, by sneering at the Captain.

 

“Well, well, well. It sure is good to see you Captain.” He snarled out in a quick harsh voice and making sure that his eyes shone with a predators gaze.

Even with his harshness that damn pirate still had a bloody damn smile on his face. _What in the hell is up with him today._ “Why thank you Pan, it’s a pleasure to see you as always. Now if you will excuse us, me and your boys are going to go on a little adventure today, are ye lads up for something fun?”

The excitement in the air intensified immediately. All of the boys hooted with excitement as they grabbed their spears, clubs, bows, and swords while stomping around in some sort of rhythmic dance. “What no, you can’t just barge in here a-“ Peter was cut off with a hand firmly against his mouth. He was this close to jabbing the person with is elbow, on instinct, but this person pulled him into an embrace. It was soft and gentle. And hell Peter knew that chest anywhere. It was Felix.

“Alrightly lads, let’s go. Felix told me that you guys liked playing following the leader, so come on I’m the leader, signal file line…” Killian had called out to his lost boys and every signal one of them followed the man into the jungle, still hooting and hollering. Peter couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He had to be careful with these boys. Maybe he should put them on a leash or something because they should only be taking orders from their leader…from him not a damn bloody ass pirate.

“Stop thinking Peter. I can practically hear your thoughts.” The tall blonde had whispered into his ear. A shiver ran down his entire spine by the sudden sensation of those perfect red lips whispering against his ear.

“We need to talk Peter. Now.”  

**Author's Note:**

> So as many of you may have guessed this was a filler chapter. The next chapter is very exciting and we will finally see something develop between Peter and Felix, but I am not going to give anything away (even though I am almost 100% sure that you know what I am talking about when I say "development") 
> 
> Also, sorry that this wasn't an amazing chapter. It was extremely hard for me to write. 
> 
> As always tell me what you think :)


End file.
